


Cha-la-la Oh-my-my

by blueberrytoast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrytoast/pseuds/blueberrytoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain angel is having a bit of a crush on a certain hunter. Sam Winchester plays the role of the encouraging friend and confidante. (I wanted some Cas-Sam friendship on my dash so I wrote this in 2012, enjoy! also shouldn't name fic at ass o'clock ok)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cha-la-la Oh-my-my

"So, are you really all-right with this Sam? I mean it’s your brother.."

Sam sighed harshly, effectively cutting Castiel off as he determinedly sat down on the small two-seat couch and looked Cas square in the eyes.

"Cas, how long have we known each other now?" he asked with a slight rise of his eyebrows.

"Uuh.." Castiel looked down at his hands and did a quick calculation, his head was still hurting from the incident with the liquor-store, he wasn’t accustomed to being slow, it was an odd feeling. "Almost two years now?" he looked back up at Sam, his forehead wrinkled slightly.

"Yeah.. And how many times have I bossed my brother around and told him who he could like and not like?" Sam was still keeping his eyes fixed on Castiel, it was making him slightly uncomfortable to be on the receiving end of a Winchester stare-down which wasn’t coming from Dean.

”..None. None what so ever.” Castiel hunched his shoulders and wiggled his toes inside Jimmy’s black dress shoes. They had become a little more worn since the last time James Novak had been in control of his own body, he simply hadn’t had the heart to restore his Vessel’s possessions to the state they were before he had been taken back to Heaven. It was strange to feel so attached to something which was only a “suit” to him before. The small scuff marks on the sides of the shoes, the small dirt stains on the socks and the small amount of crumbles and grainy sand in the pockets of the coat were all small tokens of sentimental value.

Sam looked at Castiel with a puzzled frown on his face. With every time they had met Cas he had slowly but surely become more.. He couldn’t really put his finger on what it was that was changing his friend, but he could swear it was as if Cas was almost human at times. He had noticed the small quirky movements, the shoulder shrugs, the increasing depth of emotion showing in his facial expressions, the way he seemed to be more aware of the body he was inhabiting. He even could have sworn he saw a light blush dusting his cheeks as he had caught Cas staring a little too intently at a stretching Dean.

It really was no surprise when Sam finally confronted him about the increasing tension between the angel and his brother, and Castiel admitted to having a “racy heart feeling, with elevated body temperature and slight asthmatic symptoms” at odd times. 

Sam had suggested Castiel might be experiencing a little “crush” and at Cas’ bemused expression he haltingly explained how humans could have intense feelings towards people they admire or find attractive, it was really very innocent, but had the potential of developing into something deeper, especially if it was reciprocated. 

"I doubt Dean would ever reciprocate." Cas had said and then comically widen his eyes. "I shouldn’t have said that." And Sam had tried to explain how he didn’t mind if Cas had a crush on Dean, really, and that’s how they found themselves sharing a leather two-seat with a impression of an ox in the middle of the seat back in a motel with meadow motived wallpaper. 

Dean was conveniently out to order take-out on this fine night of revelation, Cas couldn’t help but to feel a bit relieved of that fact. He had never felt embarrassed before and the heat at the tip of his ears and his sweaty palms were very distracting. 

"And so, since I’ve never bothered my brother about who he hooks up with, unless he uses my bed of course, why would I make you stop caring about someone just because they’re my family?" Sam was almost out of patience, however he knew from experience the first time you actually had a crush it was confusing as hell. He remember the first time he had crushed on a pretty girl and how Dean’s part awkward and heartfelt, part douche-y obnoxious advice had both left him scared shitless and strangely hopeful.

He didn’t know if Dean would at all appreciate the affection Cas held for him, all he wanted Cas to know was that it was okay to like someone, even if that person had a unhealthy co-dependent relationship with his brother. He wanted Cas to understand that feeling was one of the best parts of being human, and even if it hurt at times, it was what kept him going. His love for his brother and his extended, dysfunctional family with a drunken old man and an angel reduced to human. 

"I’m not saying you should run up to him and confess your undying love Cas, I don’t know how Dean would take that. But caring about someone never hurt." 

Cas looked up from his intense staring match with Jimmy’s shoes and got an almost soft look in his eyes.

"Yeah.. caring never hurt anyone.." His lips curled slightly at the corners of his mouth and Sam full on grinned. 

They both started as Dean slammed open the door, wiggled a pack of beer and held up a white bag.

"Heeey, food’s arrived! You girly girls done with the pigtails and the sharing and caring?" He kicked the door shut behind him, put down the food bag on the coffee table in front of the couch and proceeded to un-cap a beer and take a mouthful.

"We were waiting for the fairy princess." Cas dead-panned which made Sam burst out in surprised laughter and Dean accidentally inhaled his beer rendering him to a spluttering mess of coughs and wheezing. As Cas jumped up to dunk Dean hard on the back, Sam actually fell off the couch, clutching his stomach as Dean almost face-planted on the dusty rug. 


End file.
